Irken Invasion
Irken Invasion is an episode of Noah 10. Episode The story starts at a giant ship with the Irken insignia. Several Irkens are on computers analyzing planets. The leaders, the Almighty Tallest, are awaiting a report. "Sirs! We have found a planet called 'Earth'! It contains life!" Said an Irken. "Yay! Let's go blow it up!" Tallest Purple said. They flew the Massive to Earth and landed. Meanwhile, Noah was playing badminton with Kierra. "Imma winning!" Noah said. "Oh yeah? It's 4-5! I'll pass you in a second." Said Kierra. Kierra and Noah went at it again, bam! Bam! The score was 8-5. "Alright. Time to step up my game." Said Noah. Noah transformed into Spidermonkey and they went at it. In seconds, the score was 8-30. "I win!" Said Noah as he changed back. "Cheater." Said Kierra. Suddenly, the Massive landed by the two. One Irken came out. "Hi." Said the Irken. "Irkens? Aren't they intergalactic conquerors?" Noah said. The Irken ran to Noah and stuffed him in a sack! Then he ran into the ship and it flew off. "We have captured one Earth specimen in a very advanced method!" Said the Irken. "You threw me in a sack! That's not advanced!" Said Noah. "Silence!" Called the Irken. "Now, with our specimen, we can proceed annihilating the Earthlings!" Said Tallest Red. The Massive charged a cannon and aimed it at Earth. "Throw him in a...a...prisoner...holding...place where...prisoners are held." Said Tallest Red. And the Irkens did so. They threw Noah in a Prisoner Holding Place. "Pfft. Idiots." Said Noah. Noah transformed. "Goop!" Noah melted the door and ran out. He transformed back and started running through the corridors. Irkens started coming at him. Noah ran into a door and they passed. He was in a closet full of donuts! He started eating them. "Hey...SOMEBODY'S IN THE DOUGHNUT ROOM!" Screamed an Irken. Irkens surrounded it and opened it. It was empty and Noah was sitting and burped. "Oops...?" Noah let out. "OUR DOUGHNUTS! NO! KILL HIM!" Screamed the Tallests. The Irkens shot lasers at Noah, but he transformed into... "Chromastone!" Noah absorbed the lasers the Irkens were shooting at him. He finally shot a beam at them and knocked a whole group down. He shot lasers at the rest of the Irkens. "Thanks for the donuts guys!" Said Noah. "Release the SIRs!" Yelled Tallest Purple. Doors opened and a bunch of SIR units came running at Noah. They surrounded him. Noah transformed. "Zim!" Noah shot lasers at the SIRs, but they dodged and started pounding into Noah. They shot rockets at him and lasers. Noah put up a force field. One SIR cut the shield with a buzz saw. He shot missiles at him and knocked him into a wall. The SIRs started tackling him. "AH! HELP! Get..off!" Noah screamed. Noah blasted them away. The Matrix suddenly glowed yellow and Noah transformed. "GIR! Hey..it's like Nanomech! TACOS!" The SIRs came towards Noah but he shot a giant pig at them. They were all confused, but it exploded and blew up the SIRs! Some remained and shot missiles at Noah, but he shot lasers randomly everywhere. "WEE! WOO! THIS IS FUN! WEE HE HE HOO!" Noah yelled. All of the SIRS self-destructed. Noah detransformed. "I feel like I just lost 70 I.Q. points." Said Noah. "FIRING THE DEATH CANNON! WOO!" Screamed an Irken. "Crap. It's Hero Time!" Said Noah. Noah slapped down the Matrix. Meanwhile... The Irkens pressed the button and tried to fire the Death Cannon at Earth, but nothing happened. "FIRE THE CANNON!" Yelled Red. "I think it's broken, Sir!" Said the Irken. "Yes it is..." Said a voice. The Irkens looked outside and Noah as Way Big was holding the crushed Death Cannon. "So...apparently I'm more massive than the Massive." Said Noah. Noah punched the Massive. He grabbed it and then threw it into space. He flew back to Earth and transformed back. He landed at the badminton field. "Get a long enough half-time break?" Kierra asked. "Yup. NOW you're going down." Said Noah. Characters Heroes *Noah Segurason *Kierra Aliens *Spidermonkey *Goop *Chromastone *Zim *GIR (First Appearance) *Way Big Villains *Irkens Trivia *It is shown when Noah goes GIR, he loses some intelligence. *GIR is similar to Nanomech because both are half human, half robotic organisms and artificially created by the Matrix. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Episodes